Welcome to Gotham City
by Chantress of the Sea
Summary: Alyssa Rodriguez just moved from the meteor capitol in the world to the most crime infested city in America, Gotham City. She got a job at the Gotham Gazette so what happens when she keeps running into both the Bat and Bruce Wayne. More summary inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or Batman Begins/TDK. Although if I did Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent would be mine…but they are not =[ Anywho the only character(s) I own would be Alyssa and PJ and anyone else I make up.

**Summary: **Alyssa Rodriguez just moved from the meteor capitol in the world to the most crime infested city in America, Gotham City. She got a job at the Gotham Gazette so what happens when she keeps running into both the Batman and Bruce Wayne. Also this twenty-six year old is harboring a secret. What is the reason for all these strange things happening around her, particularly when she gets emotional? This girl is from Smallville, Kansas...its possible that she could be metahuman as a cause of a meteor shower that happened a year after she moved to the small town.

**First Day in a New Home**

_Welcome to the dullest crime ridden city in America,_ Alyssa thought to herself as she brought up the last few boxes from her car. The movers had come earlier in the day and brought her stuff up from the moving van. Her more valuable possessions, she brought in her car along with her dog, a three-year-old schnauzer named PJ.

She had no idea why she was in this city in the first place. _Oh yeah, because I needed a change._ PJ stood on his hind legs and stretched against her leg. Aly looked down and scratched his head affectionately before he got down.

The brunette sighed to herself and set the last box on the floor next to her couch. She looked out the window to see the sun disappearing behind the buildings of Gotham. Gotham City seemed to look better from a higher viewpoint, and the view from her condo was amazing.

She looked around her apartment and glared at the eggshell colored walls in disgust. Why couldn't it be a nicer color like…beige maybe? It looked like this weekend she'd be painting the rooms room's of her new home.

Luckily she had her T.V., cable, and computer modem set up earlier during the day. She pulled out her Xbox360 from one of the boxes from her car and hooked it up. Once everything was connected properly and the system was turned on she put in Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Unlike most girls she loved playing video games mainly Black Ops. It was fun to own the guys on the opposite team and trash talk them. She plugged her headset it started the game on _Team Deathmatch_.

Every once in a while she'd flip out on what she felt like was a bullshit death and cheer when she got an amazing kill, "Headshot Bitches!"

At one point a guy flipped out on her over the mic. When he called her 'little boy' she started laughing.

"I'm a chick dipshit." She rolled her eyes at all the guys who started getting excited and fawning over the fact that a girl was playing a video game.

She played for a few more rounds, kicking ass and joking around until PJ started whining slightly. Alyssa shut the console off and turned to the door of the apartment. PJ was leaning against the door and scratching at it. In the three years that she's had the schnauzer she knew he only did that when he wanted to go out for a walk to take care of business.

Aly smiled before getting up and grabbed his leash and her apartments keys. A few minutes later they were outside walking down the street. It was already dark with a fair amount of cloud cover.

Back home Alyssa could walk down the road with PJ and stare up at the starry night sky, here she could hardly make out any from the clouds and light pollution. She sighed already missing the cool, fresh, and clear nights back in Smallville, Kansas.

A noise brought her out of her memories of home, turning her head she noticed she was standing at the mouth of an alleyway. Aly moved away from the alley and a bit closer to the street, it was a practically pitch black in the alley but she thought she could make out the silhouette of a person.

She knew it was a real because PJ had his eyes trained on the same spot, his hackles up and tail strait down. She'd never seen PJ react that way unless there was another animal around that he didn't like. When he started to growl she pulled on his leach and started to walk past the alleyway intending to keep walking around the block to let her dog take care of business…_Stupid move,_ she cursed to herself for not turning around and running back to the apartment building.

"Hey there sweetheart. Your not in a hurry…come hang out with me for a while."

Alyssa tried struggling out of his grip and before she could call out for help he covered her mouth. PJ however had started barking up a storm while the man pulled her into the dark alley. Needless to say she was pissed, _Wasn't this supposed to be one of the safest neighborhoods in Gotham?_

She tried screaming though his hand but they were extremely muffled as he threw her against the cold and damp brick wall. Her eyes burned with the anger she felt pulsing through her. It was directed partially at her for being an idiot and not listening to her instincts, but mainly they were directed at this man. The dumpster beside them lit up and started burning hot as if someone had thrown in a lit match after dowsing the contents with kerosene. The would be rapist stopped trying to unbutton his pants with one hand when he was startled by the sudden fire.

The fire cast its bright flames out shocking the alleyway into light, almost as if a spotlight were shinning into the crevice between the two buildings.

Aly took the opportunity to kick him, where the sun don't shine and tried to run out of the alley. PJ barked and growled as he ran beside her. Before she could make it to the mouth of the alleyway the man pushed her down. She looked up at him and glared, smiling inwardly when PJ stood on her leg and snarled viciously, for a thirteen-pound schnauzer, up at the man.

Before either Alyssa, PJ, or the ugly brute could comprehend he was thrown back into a wall by a dark figure. Lit up by the light of the flaming dumpster looked like a giant…well bat. Immediately Alyssa knew that the giant dark and imposing creature was the Batman. In that moment she wondered why the hell they even called him The Batman instead of Batman, it was sort of weird and confusing to her.

She watched as he knocked out the alley dweller and turned to face her. Aly smiled slightly, thankful that someone had come to her rescue. She also couldn't help but to silently admire the bat.

Alyssa stood up keeping her eyes trained in him while he stood there almost as if he were waiting for her to leave. The alley had gotten eerily silent in the absence of PJ's growling, glancing down she noticed her dog was staring up at Batman with his head tilted to the side wondering why he looked so strange.

Looking up she smirked before glaring down at the unconscious bloke of a man who wanted to rape her, "And here I though that the realtor had lied to me when she said this was one of the safest neighborhoods in Gotham. You certainly killed that thought." Even though she could've taken care of herself by using her abilities she smiled up at the Bat before speaking again, "Thank you for helping me…even though I could've taken care of myself. Thanks."

She noticed the corner of his lip twitch in amusement. The twenty-six year old looked down at her quiet pooch to find him sniffing Batman's leg. Aly laughed lightly before pulling at the schnauzer's chain as she shot him an apologetic look. When she turned around she could feel Batman's dark eyes bore into the back of her head before a raspy deep voice broke through the silence.

"The fire," Alyssa turned around, her dark brown eyes locking with his, a questioning look in her gaze. His eyes shifted to the dumpster before glancing at her, "How did the fire start? I was about to intervene when he had you against the wall until the fire started. You didn't seem as shocked by it."

Alyssa looked at the fire for a few moments watching the flames dance around as she thought. She finally shrugged as she turned to look at Batman, "I don't know." Looking back at the orange flames she thought back to the meteor shower back home for giving her that amazing gift along with a few others. "I guess someone threw in a live match or something. It was a grateful distraction for me to try and get away." Feigning ignorance came easily to her since she was ten years old.

Batman stared at her skeptically, but it wasn't as if she had started the fire while she was struggling against the wall. She was definitely interesting and worth looking into.

Alyssa waiting a few more seconds incase The Dark Knight decided to ask her anything else. When he didn't she turned away and walked back to the mouth of the alley. She turned her head back to take one last glance at the Batman but when she did he was gone along with the goon who had grabbed her. It was almost as if he was never even there; a ghost that couldn't be seen but their presence was felt as if they were.

_Had it been a dream?_ She certainly knew that it happened. Walking back into her building she caught the reflection of a spotlight with a bat insignia in the center shown on the clouds. Instantly she knew it was the infamous bat signal and she wondered where it originated. Just something to figure out tomorrow. As she stepped into the elevator she wondered how they'd signal Batman on a clear night.

Safely back inside her apartment she grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial one on the keypad. She stood leaning on her counter and after four rings the other end picked up, the voice of a rather spunky blond could be heard through the receiver. Aly smiled into the phone happy to hear the familiar femine voice that belonged to her best friend Chloe Sullivan.

"_Hey Alyssa? How'd the move go?"_

"It went great Chlo. I just have to paint these disgustingly dull walls and unpack everything," Alyssa replied and added in before she forgot although it was unlikely that she would, "You are not going to believe who I met a few minutes ago."

"_Let me guess. An amazingly hot guy who lives in your building? And possibly the man of your dreams?"_

Alyssa laughed, "No, better than that!"

"_What could be better than Mr. Right?"_

"Batman."


End file.
